


The Bickering Duo

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Insecure Jackson Whittemore, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sweet Jackson Whittemore, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Jackson, the pair who despise each other. But is their arguing all a mask to hide true feelings?





	The Bickering Duo

“Screw you, Whittemore”.

“No thanks! Don’t wanna catch anything”.

Y/n scoffed, grumbling under her breath, as she turned back to the dude she’d been flirting with for the past few minutes.

“So, Robbie…you wanna go out tonight?”

She ran a single finger up his arm, stopping at his bicep and squeezing lightly.

He stammered with his words, watching as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

All he could do was nod, eager to be the one who took Y/n Y/l/n out to dinner.

“Sweet. See you at 8?”

Robbie nodded at her, watching as she gave him a wink and sauntered away, looking like the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Jackson shrugged as he sat with the pack, not wanting to talk about y/n.

“Jackson. Will you stop being so dumb? It’s obvious you’re like…in love with her. Why don’t you just ask her out, instead of being a huge dick to her?”

Jackson didn’t say anything, popping a chip into his mouth and munching on it, trying to ignore the stares.

But when he still felt the eyes on him, he groaned, turning to look at them.

“What?”

Lydia scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Come on, Jackson. What’s the big problem?”

Jackson turned to Allison, sighing.

“I just…this is how I’ve always been with her. I used to hate her before all of this. So, how can I expect her to even remotely like me? I’ve been a dick for as long as I can remember. How am I meant to ask her out?”

The rest of the pack understood his point.

He was always bickering with her.

And not always in a teasing way. There were a lot of mean and offensive things said, by the both of them.

But, they were sick of seeing Jackson so damn mopey whenever he wasn’t putting on the dickish mask he always had on around y/n.

“You know what? We’re doing it. Tonight. I’m sick of this. You’re gonna ask her out. Then, whatever her answer is, at least you know you’ve tried”, Lydia rambled before going back to her normal conversation, Jackson feeling anxious and frightened for the first time in a long time.

“There she is”.

They all looked at y/n in the club, standing with Robbie against the wall, a smile on her face.

Lydia wouldn’t tell anyone, but y/n was a girl she knew well.

They were practically best friends and right now, she could tell that y/n’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

Not like it did when she’d have her arguments with Jackson, teasing him and just getting to interact with him.

She knew y/n basically felt the same way, but they were both two stubborn assholes who preferred to avoid their attraction and feelings, instead of just expressing them.

“Go up to her”, Allison whispered, pushing Jackson lightly.

But he stood in place, feet glued to the floor.

Jackson was terrified.

What if she said no? What if she hated him? He had been insulting her for years. She deserved to hate him. But, he couldn’t help the pain he felt just thinking about it.

“I…I think we should go”.

Jackson turned around, trying to leave the club but everyone blocked his path.

“Look, he’s touching her”, Stiles hissed, grossed out himself.

Jackson whipped his head around, y/n trapped between the wall and Robbie as one hand hiked up her skirt, the other against the wall.

Seeing that, the way he was…groping her, made him lose it.

“Hell no!” he growled, clenching his jaw as he stormed towards them.

Y/n had her eyes closed, kissing Robbie’s slightly chapped lips when she felt sudden wind and nothing on her anymore.

She snapped them open, only to see Robbie fly across the room, Jackson standing in front of her, panting and practically growling at the other boy.

“What the hell, dude?”

Jackson didn’t say anything, clenching his fist and moving forwards.

But a hand on his stopped him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Whittemore?”

He tried to pull his hand away, but y/n wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Let go!”

Y/n wasn’t going to listen, instead dragging Jackson out of the club.

Jackson snatched his arm back, y/n just glaring at him.

“What!?”

Y/n scoffed, squinting, before she pulled her hand back, whipping it forward as a loud smack echoed around them.

Jackson held his hand against his heated cheek, turning slowly and glaring at y/n.

Y/n cowered slightly, the rage, anger and…something else scaring her, and…turning her on?

“Mmhh”.

Y/n moaned as Jackson pushed her onto the bed, her body hitting his silky sheets.

“Damn, look at you”.

He let his eyes rake over her naked body, taking in her beauty.

Damn, she was stunning. And Jackson couldn’t help the need to be inside her.

He pounced on her, pinning her beneath him as his lips attached to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she writhed beneath him.

“You think you can flirt with him again? Hmm?”

Y/n didn’t say anything, a hand going down and gripping Jackson’s length, pumping it slightly as she lined him up.

There was no time for anything else.

She needed him in her. And after the orgasm he’d given her in the car with his fingers, y/n was more than ready.

She slowly helped Jackson push into her, gasping as he bottomed out, his long cock buried deep within her cunt.

He let her adjust to his size before he rolled his hips, pulling out then pushing back in slowly, making y/n let out a moan, loving the feel of him inside her.

“Fuck, y/n. So fucking tight. And wet. God, I could stay here all day. This pussy is mine, no one else’s”, he mumbled, his lips kissing down her chest until he reached her breasts, suckling on her nipples softly as he continued fucking her, slow and soft.

There was no rush. No need to just fuck her and get it over with.

No. 

He worshipped her body, kissing and caressing every inch of her skin, feeling her surround him in every way. 

He wanted to make sure he made her feel better than anyone else, let her know that he was best for her.

“Shit, Jackson. I’m close”, y/n whimpered, Jackson’s thumb just having pressed against her clit.

He nodded into her chest, lifting his head as he claimed her lips in a bruising and desperate kiss.

His rubbing got harsher and faster, feeling her walls fluttering around him, his hips now slamming into hers, tiring as he began to feel himself growing closer to his release.

Y/n felt the tightening in her stomach, the way Jackson was continuously filling her with his cock, the feeling of his lips on her neck, his body on top of hers, hand rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves and the smell of him all around her.

It took only a few more thrusts from Jackson for the coil to snap, y/n’s vision going white as she arched her body into Jackson’s, clawing at his shoulders and back, legs tightening around his hips as she came hard.

Jackson’s pace stuttered before his thrusts came to a stop, y/n’s pussy clamping down on his cock, his own orgasm triggering, as he released ribbon after ribbon of his hot seed inside her wet cunt, filling her up as their mixed cum began leaking out of the sides.

They both stayed there, panting as Jackson lazily continued to rub her clit, barely thrusting before he simply collapsed onto her.

Y/n giggled, a hand holding him tight, the other running through his soft brown hair, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his crown.

How she managed to be in bed with Jackson Whittemore, the boy she despised and argued with every day, the one she’d been fighting with outside the club one second, suddenly in his car as she rode his fingers, she had no clue.

But, she couldn’t be happier with the way tonight had gone. 

Even if she wouldn’t be able to find out what Robbie could offer, she was sure Jackson would give her what she needed from now on.

And he’d be more than willing to give her what she wanted. Because now, Jackson had finally got the girl he’d realized he had wanted all this time.

And there was no way he was letting anyone steal her from him. Not if he could help it.


End file.
